


Dance Practice

by TheAkoyaPearl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, F/F, Gem Fusion, My First Fanfic, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAkoyaPearl/pseuds/TheAkoyaPearl
Summary: Yellow Diamond's Pearl likes being the best. However, when it comes to dancing, she knows she can't compare to Blue Diamond's. She swallows her pride and asks for help, and their awkward dancing slowly turns into something entirely new, and something beautiful.This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it! Feel free to offer criticism if you notice something wrong, and enjoy!





	Dance Practice

Yellow Diamond’s Pearl liked to be the best. She knew that unless she was doing the very best work for her diamond, she would never be satisfied. For the most part, she was happy with her service, and felt like she fulfilled her purpose quite well. She was as organized, prompt, and attentive as a pearl could be, but there was one thing that irritated her to no end.  
The grace, the beauty, the gentle decorum captured so exquisitely by other pearls just seemed to escape her. To the casual observer, she demonstrated these pearlish-virtues just as well as all of her kind, but to her, she felt downright inadequate. Despite her best efforts, there was some secret, some technique, that she just could not master.  
And, though she was loathe to say it, there was one pearl she knew possessed these traits in stunning, silent spades: the pearl who belonged to her Radiance, Blue Diamond.  
Yellow Diamond’s Pearl, to put it harshly, did not like the Blue Diamond’s Pearl much. She felt that she failed to pay proper attention to the situation at hand, and felt that she did not respect her, despite them being of equal status.  
So, when the Yellow and Blue Diamonds retired to the central homeworld conference chamber for some issue concerning a geoweapon, and her Excellence Yellow Diamond said, “Pearls, you are to wait for us here. This is confidential- do not let us be disturbed,” she felt herself sigh in exasperation under her breath. The pearls curtseyed as they answered "Yes, My Diamond," in unison, and she pulled up a holoscreen to keep herself productive during the luminous diamond's meeting.  
However, she soon realized as they stood together, backs facing towards the chamber’s monumental doors, that this rare alone-ness would be the perfect chance to practice one of the things she felt most privately inferior about: dancing.  
Asking for assistance was was a difficult thing to do, especially for someone like Yellow Diamond’s Pearl, but she made an attempt to swallow her pride as she declared, “The Pearl of our Lustrous Blue Diamond? I want to practice my dancing. Sing for me- I don’t care what.”  
Blue Diamond’s Pearl raised her dutifully lowered head as she heard this, and though Yellow Diamond’s Pearl tended to have difficulty reading her expressions with her eyes covered up, she recognized the corners of her mouth turning down into a slight frown.  
When she realized this, she blushed inadvertently, and hastily added, in her slightly nasal tone, “I’m, um, sorry, I didn’t mean to order it! I meant, Could you please sing something for me?” Without her diamond’s imposing presence, although she didn’t notice it herself, she became much less smug.  
“Of course.” Blue Diamond’s Pearl responded softly, her frown turning into a tiny, reserved smile. This skittish, less haughty pearl of Yellow Diamond’s was one she had rarely seen before, and was one she found much more tolerable.  
She began to sing a mournful, wordless song, one she sang often to herself, and knew very well. Each note echoed across the metal entrance room, the melody conjuring up images of waves lapping at some empty shore, the moonlight shining down onto the seafoam and the deep green water.  
Yellow Pearl, the blush starting to fade from her cheeks, and already in position for beginning her dance, spun across the floor, leaping as her accompaniment hit an airy high note, coming down triumphantly onto her long, slim legs. However, she felt that her bold, difficult dance, though impressive, was too brash, showy, and didn’t fit the song. She stopped, and let out a small, irritated, “hmmm”, as she tried to figure out what she did wrong.  
“Excuse me, Yellow Diamond’s Pearl?” The singer asked, breaking the blank, grey silence. The dancer turned towards her, blush returning, as she was suddenly made aware that although she was more alone than usual, there was still one watching her dance, both subtly and intensely. “Or, actually, may I just call you Yellow Pearl in situations like these?”  
“Of course!”, Yellow Pearl responded almost too quickly, smiling a little. Somehow, despite the fact that she would normally declare this informal name massively disrespectful, she found herself enjoying it, and secretly hoped that she would use it again.  
“And, what did you need, Blue Pearl?” She used the shortened form deliberately, and, though it clearly sounded awkward, it’s recipient smiled shyly.  
“Do you need a dancing partner for your rehearsal?” She paused only slightly before the word ‘partner’, and looked down at her shoes while she waited for the response.  
Yellow Pearl’s blush deepened once again. “Uhm-I-Yes, I would like a partner!” She declared, extending a hand towards her, looking away. It was terribly shameful for a pearl to admit needing help, especially for something that pearls were supposed to excel at, but Yellow Pearl felt that she really did need the assistance.  
The singer placed her fragile hand upon her partner’s, sitting so faintly that Yellow Pearl almost wanted to grasp it, just be sure that it was really there. Blue Pearl then stepped uncertainly into her arms, preparing to start singing once more. As Blue Pearl let out the first, muted “ah” of the song, Yellow Pearl swept her away, both slender dancers stepping with the tips of their shoes as they traveled nervously across the room.  
Yellow Pearl led, and watching her companion’s willowy motions helped improve her technique as well. The pair increased in speed as they gained confidence, tracing out wide, lovely arcs along the floor with their lithe bodies, moving in glittering unity. Eventually, Yellow Pearl started to add careful, delicate spins to their dance, and even allowed herself to place her hands on her partner’s waist, lifting her light body into the air with great poise before setting her down, feeling her invisible gaze the entire time.  
Yellow Pearl, realizing how much she loved her newfound dancing technique, soon found herself inexplicably laughing, accompanied by a strange, float-y feeling inside of her gem that she’d never felt before.  
Blue Pearl beamed as her partner laughed, and brought their song to a close, Yellow bringing her close for a tasteful, precise finish. The singer stepped away, fiercely blushing from under her bangs, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked away and whispered, “That was a beautiful dance, Yellow Pearl! Why haven’t we danced like that every time?”  
She laughed again, only now realize the absurdity of their situation, and their shared embarrassment. “I wish we would have! You’re a magnificent dancer!’  
“Oh, no, I owe it to you! You led the whole dance, I just followed your leadership!”  
The pair of pearls, once so distant, laughed together, equally delighted and ashamed, and suddenly, Yellow Pearl felt a desperate pang of yearning to see the eyes just above that timid smile. She stepped forward, so close their gems were almost touching, and slowly moved her hand towards the bangs that always veiled Blue Pearl’s face, silently requesting permission. She made the humblest of nods, and Yellow Pearl tenderly moved the strands of the bangs that veiled her face away, gazing into her stunned eyes while murmuring, “I’ve always wanted to see your real face.”  
The strange, soaring feeling within Yellow Pearl’s gem grew overwhelmingly strong as the dancer’s eyes met, and before either could move away, bright rays of blue and yellow light filled the room, and from then on, entirely new experience was created.  
Elongated legs of seafoam green, with pointed slippers on both feet, one tied up to the knee with a pale yellow ribbon, one with a blue ribbon left long and free, came into view, along with a translucent, flowing mint skirt dotted with uncoordinated splashes of yellow and blue. As the gem’s mismatch-colored eyes moved up her body, she realized that she had two round, pearlescent gems on her chest, the same mint color as her dress and it’s bell shaped sleeves.  
“What did you do? Why did we- Why did I…” She trailed off, bewildered by this feeling that was so terrifying and pleasant all at once. “Who am I?” She asked, before disappearing in the same glimmers of light she came from, leaving two incredibly flustered pearls sprawled out on the ground.  
Blue Pearl clutched her gem, eyes wide as her hair fell back into place. Yellow Pearl winced, reaching out towards her partner in horror at what had just happened.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you… to make us… do that!”  
“I don’t… What was that? Was that..?”  
“Fusion.” They whispered together.  
Yellow Pearl stood up from the ground, and offered her trembling hand once more to Blue Pearl. She took the offer, dusting off her skirt as she did so, and a palpable silence filled the air.  
“That felt… wonderful, but...” She mused, refusing to meet her gaze as they stood back in their original positions, a respectful distance between them once more.  
“It did… And it’s so wrong,” Yellow Pearl contemplated, before adding, “Let’s never tell anyone, alright?”  
Blue Pearl nodded wordlessly, offering one quick, subtle smile before, as if on cue, the door opened, and the two diamonds emerged.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really like the idea of Blue and Yellow Pearl fusing into a Mint Green Pearl who kind of looks like a princess, with the big sleeves and the skirt they both have. I made their romance reference Garnet's a few times- I thought it would be cute. IDK. I hope you enjoyed my first ever fanfic!


End file.
